Out Of Heaven And Hell
by bluehairblunderland
Summary: AU. One fell from grace, the other crawled away from disgrace. Their meeting is a story that no one could have foretold; one of love, distrust, and hope. Ereri.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The feeling was unbearable. The wind whipped across my face, and the atmosphere was like a glacier on my skin. I looked and saw the rocky ground climbing towards me at an unbelievable pace.

How could this happen? I can't believe it. It wasn't my fault. I didn't mean to. I was tricked. Why won't they listen?

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" I screamed up at the sky. I felt a small tear slid from my eye, before the wind tore it from me. I've cause so many problems. The sky knew it. The vast deep blue clouds judged me with their thunder and I fell. I tucked my head to my chest and awaited my landing. I felt the impact of the earth, and I could have sworn I was dead.

= = = = = = =  
Separate POV

Before I reached the outside I felt the sun, I felt its heat, and its power. I stepped forward and held out my arm. I came into contact with a cool metal surface. It was the door. What I had been looking for, it took me so long but I found it. I felt around till I could grab the large wheel and spin it.

The grinding of the gears, and the scent of rust told me how long it since the door had last been used. It had been centuries. But the door stood tall; it emitted a vibe of a strange power, ancient but wise. I heard the door unlock, and I took a breath. I put pressure on the metal, and it gave way.

The light was blinding, I shielded my eyes and breathed in the freshest air I've witnessed. Free. I was finally free, for the first time in my ridiculously long life.

I took a step, but looked down too late. The door opened on the side of a small cliff. So I fell. But I wasn't scared; for I felt as if I was flying.


	2. Chapter 1

Levi POV

It was all a blinding white. _'What the hell, where am I?_ ' The white slowly faded away to a plain cream ceiling, two sets of fluorescent lights stared down on me. To my right there was a continuous beeping noise, I looked over and came across a screen, which had graph like lines running across it. _'Ah, I'm in a hospital. Someone must have come across me after I fell oh so gracefully.'_ As I sat up, I worked to get the stupid IV from my forearm.

As I ripped it free, a new sound blared into my ears. An alarm I realized. I felt blood running down my arm from when the needle had been placed. A door to my left was thrown open and a man in a white coat and a woman in green were in the doorway. The doctor stepped forward as the nurse slipped by him, shutting off the dreadfully annoying beeping.

"Sir, you should have waited for assistance to remove the IV." He had a gravelly voice.

"Why? I took the stupid thing out just fine on my own" I stared him down, analyzing him. He looked tired, dark shadows and bags under his eyes. He was slouched over and his face wore a frown; stressed too.

"I suppose you did if you were trying to bleed out and die" He sighed, as the nurse came up to me wiped my arm clean and bandaged it. "You were found unconscious and were brought here; you seem to be fine though. So we can release you after payment of your stay." Of course I'm fine. I healed. But wait.

"Payment? What payment would I owe you?"

"The payment for your stay here, nothing's free buddy" I stood up, staring daggers up to him.

"Firstly. I'm not your buddy. And secondly, I'm not paying your useless ass jack shit, because you didn't do fuck all for me." He looked at me in surprise, but before he could say anything more to me, I walked out.

I wandered around the small town in which the hospital was located, searching for a library. As a rounded the corner of some cafe, some little shit walked into me, I stumbled backwards and caught my balance before glaring at the person.

It was a boy. Although calling him a boy seemed to tarnish him from the stunning creature he was. He had these jaw dropping eyes, they were so big and were the color of the beautiful shallow waters of the Pacific Ocean. They looked at me from their home upon his flawless olive skin, which was framed by his short disheveled chocolate hair. I was left speechless by him, though I couldn't figure out why. I stopped myself realizing he too was staring.

"The fuck are you looking at brat?" I snapped. His bright eyes widened and he started sputtering.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I- uh wasn't looking, I'm really sorry." He looked genuinely apologetic, with his sad and confused expression. _'I'll let this slide I suppose.'_

"Tch, whatever. Look around next time brat" I said walking past him.

"Hey! I'm not a brat!" He yelled out from behind me. I smiled to myself, the kids funny.

As I wandered around, I got a decent idea of what this town had. There was a coffee shop, a few gas stations, a liquor store, a school, a hardware store, and a store that had a little bit of everything in it. The rest of the town consisted of residential houses and the necessities; the hospital –which was more of a clinic to be honest-, a fire station, RCMP station, and a town hall. The problem was that I had yet to find what I had been searching up and down the town for; that damn library.

I continued looking, venturing down every street, dragging my feet across the pavement as I passed by all the little stores this town homed. I looked to my left, seeing a street that I had yet to travel down. It was a residential street but I decided why not, and headed down the street. I followed the sidewalk which curved to lead me near the school, and up to a large building. It was an old brick building, it was covered in window and was three stories high. There was a cement staircase that lead up to double doors, which were located under a stone slab with 'library' engraved into it. I sighed to myself,

"Finally" I muttered under my breath. Now I could attempt to locate the safe house.


End file.
